


Familiar

by Zephyr (Newsboyhat)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsboyhat/pseuds/Zephyr
Summary: I'd like to thank you all for reading this. Also sorry I know this isn't exactly that long and the quality is not that great since I've never written before. But I really love the LU fandom though and wanted to contribute something to it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Familiar

Link woke up to leaves falling onto his face and the sound of splashing water. Feeling dazed and confused he sat up slowly and saw that he'd been sleeping underneath the sakura tree at the peak of Satori mountain and that for once the Blupees that normally fled from him didn't seem at all bothered by his presence. When he felt something tug at his sleeve Link saw one of them pulling at his shirt another came over to nip at his hands and pull on his shoes others quietly joining in he carefully stood up and let the small group of creatures herd him to the lord of the mountain who was standing at the north entrance to the pond and seemingly watching him closely he turned to the side and nod roughly towards his back.Link grinned no idea how he'd wound up sleeping under the tree or just where the lord of the mountain wanted to go but elated over the idea of at least getting a free ride out it. 

Satori was obviously in a hurry the moment Link was settled on his back the spirit quickly began galloping down the mountain trail hurtling over any rocks or small creatures that stood in his path. Away from the eerie glow of the mountain the afternoon sun turned Satori's mane an almost blinding white. All Link could do was hold on tightly and turn his head to the side to avoid being blinded by it. Instead watching the scenery fly past as Satori bolts across the Nima plain and through the Dalite forest before taking a sharp left towards Outskirt stable. 

As he was speeding past the stables Link felt concern and curiosity lace through him when he saw that all of the occupants seemed to be clustered around the front of the tent intently focused on listening to what it was someone standing by the front desk was telling them the wind whipping past him made impossible for Link to hear and he made a mental note to visit again as soon as possible. 

Satori didn't to stop galloping until it was late into the night.Link who'd been dozing against the spirits mane jolted awake at the sudden lack of motion and gazed around only to recognize the area as Sahasra slope the field right in front of the Northwest entrance to Kakariko village.Satori huffed impatiently and Link took that as a sign to climb off the old spirits back and hesitantly make his way to the village. He'd only taken a few steps from the other when Link felt something pressed against the back of his head quickly followed by a frigid cold running through his body and an echoing voice drifting through his mind, "I will guide you back however often you need Hero." Link jerked forwards and whirled around just in time to see Satori fade away,rubbing at the back of his head and slightly shaken he started forward again. 

Link made his way through the village to Impa's home certain that the old sheikah would have some idea as to why the lord of the mountain brought him to the village. Cado and Dorian never so much as glanced at Link far too used to his impromptu visits to see their elder. He'd only just reached the front doors when they suddenly swung open. Link scrambled to the side as Purahs assistant Symin rushed down the stairs muttering quietly to himself. Link watched him briefly before slipping through the doors only a moment before they closed. The foyer was deserted though Link could hear faint voices coming from upstairs and quietly walked up the steep stairs to Payas room. When he got to the doorway Link saw that papers, books and scrolls lay scattered across the room while Impa Purah and Paya crowded at the desk seemingly engrossed in research while Princess Zelda stood hands clasped and eyes closed while she quietly prayed over a figure occupying Payas bed. Moving quietly so as to not disturb anyone he walked over to the princesses' side But froze when he reached the foot of the bed fear and horror gripping him as Link found himself staring at...himself? The other Link though was obviously in bad shape pale and sickly looking black veins creeping up half his face the skin around them so red that it looked like half his face was covered in burns. 

The Princess suddenly inhaled sharply brow furrowing her clasped hands tightening around each other until they turned white then exhaled shakingly and seemed to deflate moving to wrap her arms around herself and staring at the other Link she spoke sounding almost mournful. "It's no use my powers are as nonexistent as they were before The Calamity struck. I fear he'll never wake up".Paya walked over and placed a tentative hand on the princesses shoulder. 

"Please your majesty have more faith in the Champion.His fight against the calamity was a brutal one but I...I know he will come back to us." Zelda gave Paya a teary eyed smile and squeezed her hand lightly before moving to sit at the edge of the bed reaching over to grasp tightly at the other Links hand. Meanwhile Link stood there clearing his mind of the shock and hesitantly moved to stand at his own bedside a strange feeling of familiarity overcame him suddenly as he reached over to place a hand on the other Links shoulder as if this was something he'd done dozens of times before. The moment he came into contact with his other self the world seemed to blur his vision darkening as the room began to fade away his consciousness slipping away from him. When he came to again, Link felt himself laying in a bed and in pain half his body feeling as if it were on fire and the rest of him felt almost numb. He tried to open his eyes and move but all he could manage was a small twitch of his fingers. The princess's voice appeared suddenly sounding close by. 

"Impa! Impa it's happening again!" A hand gently cupped the side of his face and the princesses began speaking again."Link. Link. Link! Can you hear me please wake up." He tried to open his eyes to look at her tried to speak despite the pain in his throat but already Link could feel himself fading. Sleep enveloping him again despite the cries of Zelda above him to stay awake. Unwillingly Link slept. 

Wild jolted upright in bed his breathing ragged and head spinning his entire body aching like he'd spent all day swinging the boulder breaker. Taking a few breaths trying to calm his heartbeat he glanced around the vaguely familiar room and saw Twilight sitting in a chair next to his bed and staring at him with a stern expression for a moment before holding out a glass of water.  
Wild reached out with shaking hands to take it, draining the glass in seconds before he managed to ask,"What happened?" 

"You don't remember?" Twilight's piercing gaze shifted to one of concern. "We were on our way to Lon-lon ranch when you and Hyrule decided to take a detour to Zora's domain. Hyrule told us you were trying to teach him the proper way to cliff dive when you apparently landed head first on a rock instead of in the water. You're lucky your adventuring companion also happens to be our resident healer or else you'd be in even worse shape than you are right now." 

Wild grimaced as Twilight recounted his embarrassing stunt and glanced down to stare at the glass still clutched in his hands. 

"Wild." 

He wondered how long Twilight had been sitting with him, he swore that he could still feel the phantom weight of a hand clutching one of his own. 

"Wild?" 

A hand suddenly reached over and took the empty glass from him pulling Wild from his thoughts."Cub,are you alright?Should I go and get Hyrule?" 

Twilight made a move to stand from his chair when Wild hurriedly motioned for him to stay seated "No,no I'm fine Twi just lost in thought is all." 

His mentor settled back down in his chair worry written plainly across his face."Is it that dream again?" 

Wild nodded before rubbing the back of his throbbing head and settling down in bed again. Managing to mutter one thing before he drifted off. 

"I really wish I could remember what it was."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank you all for reading this. Also sorry I know this isn't exactly that long and the quality is not that great since I've never written before. But I really love the LU fandom though and wanted to contribute something to it.


End file.
